Twin Life
by CuriousCaker
Summary: Jess and Rory are twins, living in Stars Hollow, when Rory was raped who will make her feel free again. TRORY! Rating T in case of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Life #1**

What if Rory and Jess were twins, Luke and Lorelai were married, set in season #1. Lorelai had Rory and Jess with Chris. Chris pops in once in a while but Rory Jess and Lorelai don't want him to. Jess and Ms. Kim a little OOC. Lane is dating Jess. Instead of Tristan bugging Rory, we have Logan. Tristan and Paris are Jess and Rory's best friends at school.

They live in Lorelai's house, they added- on a bedroom next to Rory's for Jess after a while. Dean didn't happen, but he still lives here. Rory did have a boyfriend, his name was Nick and he moved, but before he left he wanted have sex with her. The only make- up she wears is eyeliner. Jess and Rory go to Chilton. Lorelai owns the Dragonfly Inn along with Sookie. Rory dyed her hair black with red high- lights. **(TRORY)**

FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER-

"So Rory how's Chilton going?" Emily asked as she ate her food.

"It's OK; I got an "A" on a French test." Rory said bored. _That's all I'm gonna tell you._

"Oh wonderful . . . . And Jess how's your Chilton life?"

"Oh just wonderful Grandma, I only had to punch two guys! Isn't that wonderful? I think it's just great!" Jess said sarcastically. Rory burst out laughing and Lorelai chuckled lightly.

"Stop it guys! Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Jess Carter Gilmore! Lorelai do something!" Emily said dramatically.

"Come on guys." Lorelai smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't know laughing wasn't allowed. You know Grandma you should write a rule book." Rory said dryly.

"Look guys we came to have a nice dinner, so let's have it."

"Whatever." Jess murmured

20 Minutes later - - -

"So is one of you going to tell me why Jess acted that way?" Emily asked annoyed.

"No." Jess said.

"Well someone better damn well tell me!"

"How about no-!"

Rory cut him off "He was defending me! Guys won't leave me alone! God I'm tired of talking about this!" Rory shouted then got up and walked quickly up the stairs to Lorelai's old bedroom.

"Hey, Rory?" Jess asked as he entered the room. Looking around the room, it was empty. Then he noticed the door to the balcony was open. "Rory?" Jess asked walking to the door and going out on the balcony.

"Hi."

"Rory, are you OK?"

"I don't know" Rory said turning around and facing him, with tears in her eyes. Ever since Nick, Rory didn't date, or even focus on guys.

"You thinking about Nick?" Jess asked going over to Rory and pulling her into a hug.

"Yea." Then Rory burst into tears.

FLASH BACK- 

Nick and Rory were going out for the last time before he left. They have been dating about seven months. 

"Hey beautiful" Nick said as he made his way to the car with Rory following closely behind him. 

"Hi. So, when do you leave?" Rory asked getting into the car.

"Tomorrow morning. But, don't worry, I'll never forget you." Nick said as he drove them to a surprise. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Rory said a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Ditto. . . . . . We're here!" Nick said parking the car. 

"Where are we, is this the woods?" Rory asked getting out of the car. They made their way into the woods. 

"It's a surprise!" After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a lovely little tent, with a fire pit and a little grill.

"Wow. . . What is this Nick?" Rory asked walking forward and sitting on a folding chair. 

"Well, I want to make your first time special." Nick replied sitting next to Rory and placing a hand on her knee. 

"What?" Rory questioned. 

"Come on, lets go in the tent and I'll show you." Nick suggested, getting up and offering a hand to Rory. 

"Actually, Nick . . . . . I- I'm not quite ready, to lose my virginity. I'm sorry." Rory said.

"Well, I guess that's too bad." 

"What?" 

Nick didn't say anything else. He just grabbed Rory by the wrists tightly and pulls her up so he could have more control over her body. 

"Nick! Stop it! Let me go! I don't want this. Nick!" Nick forced her into the tent and took it. He took her virginity. And she couldn't get it back, after he was done with her. He took her home and didn't say a word to her again. She fought like hell, but it was no use, he was stronger. When Rory got inside she just ignored everything. 

Her mother, Jess, Luke, and Lane were having a movie night. But when Rory wouldn't answer them they got worried. Rory just ignored everyone she walked into her room and blasted AC\DC about 15 minutes later she came out of her room in a different outfit. She had on jeans and a tank top and her baseball cap and in her hands were her clothes she had changed out of; grabbing the $20 dollar bill that was on the kitchen table and headed out with Jess and Lane following her. 

Rory walked to the dumper and threw away the clothes in her hands and then headed to the beauty supply store. Rory grabbed red high-lights and black hair dye. Walking home she didn't notice the tears that already started to fall, she also didn't notice that Dean was also following them. 

"Rory" Dean said and for some reason Rory didn't ignore him. 

"Hi." Rory said as she kept walking.

"Uh. . . Rory, I wanted to asked you, if you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime?" Dean said so nervous, he was almost shaking.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! JUST STOP IT!" Rory yelled at him and then starting crying and ran home and straight into her room getting her CD's and ignoring her parents' concern. She turned the music really high and dyed her hair and at one point she actually got out a razor and held it to her wrists that were still bruised. But she just broke down and cried loudly not caring if her family heard her. She just threw the razor across the bathroom and cried. 

"RORY! GET OUT HERE! NOW!" Lorelai yelled as she hit the door. 

Rory just turned her music off and walked out of the bathroom. 

"Hi Mom." 

FRASH BACK ENDS-

"You want to go home?" Jess asked concerned. Rory only nodded.

FLASH BACK-

"Rory why did you dye your hair?" Luke asked from his spot at the kitchen table. 

"Because . . . Because . . . he . . . . . . Because . . . . Nick. . . .He ummmm he, Nick . . . raped . . . he raped me!" Rory cried and just stood there crying into her hands. 

Jess thought for a second she might pass out so he move to beside her and held her. Luke not saying anything. Sure enough Rory passed out and Jess carried her to her room. Laying her down with her in his arms. 

"Oh my." Was all Lorelai said. Rory just stayed in bed. Either starring at the wall or at the ceiling. 

The next Friday Lorelai had to tell her Mother and so Luke attended too.

They were standing at the front door scared to ring the bell. 

"Jess you do it." 

"No." 

"But I'm your mother do what I say!" 

"No" 

"Luke?" Luke took a deep breath and rang the bell.

"Hello. Lorelai, Jess. . . Hello Luke." Emily said coldly going into the living room. 

"Oh Boy." Lorelai sighed.

"Yep." Jess said following Emily into the living room. 

"So, Rory's sick?" Emily asked taking a sip of her drink. 

"Yes, she wasn't in any shape to come tonight, I'm sorry," Lorelai replied. Jess was sitting on one sit of her, Luke on the other. Jess bummed her. "Actually, Mom there is something that we have to tell you. Where's dad, he needs to hear this also." 

"Richard! Richard! Is everything OK with Rory?" 

"Umm No actually." Richard walked into the living room a drink already in his hand. 

"Oh Richard good Lorelai has to tell us something about Rory." 

"Is she OK?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. Come sit, Lorelai what is it?" 

"Ummm OK. Rory was r"- Jess cut her off. 

"Her bastard of a boyfriend raped her!" Jess was looking down. Everyone in the room stared at him. 

"What?" 

"That bastard! I can't believe you let that jerk rape Rory! Our Rory!!" 

"Don't you dare blame me! Mother! That's it we're leaving!" They stood and quickly moved to the door. "Do you think I wanted this to happen, do you think I let him! I can't believe you actually think that Mother!" Lorelai yelled right before slamming the door and driving away. 

Two months later they finally made up and Rory finally started going back to school.

END FLASHBACK-

Down stairs-

"How can you stand straight without a back bone?" Lorelai asked shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you not remember Nick and what he did to her?"

"Of course I remember."

"Then why are you mad at Jess for protecting his sister. Making sure that doesn't happen again!" Before Emily could answer Jess and Rory walked in.

"Mom, can we go please?" Rory asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure babe lets go . . . . . . Bye mom." Lorelai stood up and walk up to her daughter leaving with her arms around her kids.

When they got home Rory just went to bed. The next day about 4:30 am Rory woke up and decided to pack a couple of books and some CD's and walked to Luke's Diner. Going in with the spare key and up into the old apartment.

"Lukey! I need coffee!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the diner and sat at the counter.

"Don't yell in the diner. Jess! Get Lorelai some coffee." Luke called moving around the diner.

Jess popped his head out of the kitchen and served his mother. "Hey, Jess have you seen Rory? She was gone when I got up with morning."

"Yea she's upstairs if you're going up take this to her she's probably hungry." Jess said handing Lorelai a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"OK. Thanks."

"Hey Rory? You up here?" Lorelai called into the apartment.

"In here" Rory replied from her comfortable place on her stepfather's old bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lorelai walked in and over to her daughter handing her the plate of food.

"I just needed a little time alone." Rory sighed.

"I'm sorry. Are you gonna be OK?" she asked.

"I think so."

"OK I gonna go to the inn. Michel's probably killed the bride and groom of the Smith wedding." Walking to the door Lorelai waved.

"Bye mom!" Rory yelled with a mouthful of pancake. Rory spent quite a lot of time up in the old apartment, Jess and Rory kinda claimed it as their hang out. Ever since Luke and Lorelai got married. Rory was so glad Lorelai finally accepted her feeling for Luke.

FLASH BACK-

The bride's dress was a floor length, strapless, off white dress with lace. And of course Lorelai made all of the dresses. She also wore a small tiara. The bridesmaids' dresses were bright yellow with spaghetti straps and yellow roses. Luke was wearing a standard tux with a light yellow bowtie. Jackson was the best man and Sookie was the maid of honor. Rory was the flower girl and Jess was the ring bearer. They were nine, turning ten in a couple of weeks. 

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore do you finally take Luke Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sicken and in health?" 

"I do finally." Lorelai said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"And Luke Danes do you finally take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sicken and in health?" 

"I finally do." Luke smiled. During the whole ceremony Jess and Rory couldn't stop smiling. They were finally getting a dad. Luke was way better than Chris, they're mom was finally happy. Emily was not happy about this. She actually went to Luke's the night before the wedding and tried to talk him into leaving Lorelai at the alter. 

The reception was beautiful yellow ribbons on all the chairs and beautiful roses in the middle of the tables. Rory and Jess were watching their newly wedded parents dance to _Through the Years _by Kenny Rogers. 

_**I can't remember when you weren't there**_

_**When I didn't care for anyone but you**_

_**I swear we've been through everything there is**_

_**Can't imagine anything we've missed**_

_**Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do**_

_**Through the years **_

_**You've never let me down **_

_**You've turn my life around**_

_**The sweetest days I found I found with you**_

_**Through the years**_

"They look so happy don't they?" Rory asked still watching them.

"Yea. They do."

"Rory, Jess why don't you dance together?" Sookie asked. 

"Good question, Jess?" Rory asked.

"No." 

"The song's gonna end! Come on." 

"Fine." Walking out on the dance floor, they just swayed back and forth. Happy they had a dad that won't just visit whenever. Rory could cry she was so happy. Jess loved seeing his family happy. Finally. 

_**Through the Years**_

_**When everything went wrong **_

_**Together we were strong**_

_**I know I belong right here with you **_

_**Through the years **_

The song ended and Rory noticed Jess smiling. "Hey Jess look." Rory pointed to the right of them, there was the camera man snapping pictures of them. That Rory noticed while they were dancing.

Jess's jaw dropped, and Rory laughed. 

"Shut up." Jess said walking off the floor a small smile on his face. 

Rory walked off the dance floor to get some food. About an hour later Lorelai and Luke were still dancing.

"Can we stop dancing now?" Luke asked.

"After this song, the cameraman is still working." Lorelai replied laying her head on Luke's shoulder. 

"The cameraman?" 

"Yea, I wanted a couple of pictures of us dancing." Lorelai smiled.

"OK." Luke replied. After the song ended the cameraman asked to borrow the wedding party before the cake. He said that experiences, has taught him to get the wedding party before cake in case the couple decides to do something stupid. 

"OK, one of the couple together." The cameraman instructed. Luke and Lorelai sided stood side by side." How about another picture, different pose please." Luke went behind Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her waist. "OK, a couple of Jess and Rory." Rory and Jess stood next to each of other. "OK and one more please." Rory went behind Jess jumped in his back. Laughing he put his arms around her knees supporting her. "Great now lets . . . ." 

END FLASH BACK-


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Life #2**

The weekend was spent quietly.

"Get up! Now!" Luke yelled at Jess and Rory. It was 7:00 if they didn't get going soon, they would be late.

"No!" Rory and Jess yelled at the same time.

"No! Now! If you get up now you won't have to work in the diner today Jess." That got Jess up, less time at the diner means more time at Lane's. "And Rory if you get up now I won't complain about how much coffee you drink!" Rory jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Smirking Luke walked up to Lorelai's room. "Lorelai! UP! NOW!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too hun! Coffee is downstairs." Luke walked downstairs where Jess and Rory were ready.

"Good morning. What are you doing Rory?"

"Getting breakfast."

"No, you'll be late! Next time get up easier." Luke smirked.

"Fine. Where are my keys?"

"I don't know. Let's just take my car." Emily bought them cars on their 16th birthday. Rory got a sliver Porsche 911, and Jess got a black 2007 Buick Riviera.

"OK. Bye Daddy. Bye Mom!"

"Bye guys." They got no response from Lorelai. "Lorelai get up and I won't complain about your coffee problem for a week!" Luke yelled. Five seconds later she was down stairs.

In Jess's car Rory put of _The Clash_ as they drove to Chilton.

Once they got to Chilton they walked down the crowded hallways to their lockers. When they got there Tristan was making out with some chick in front of Rory's locker. Rory shoved them a little and Tristan moved down one locker, never stopping. "Hey Tristan." She got no response, not that she expected one. Logan started walking up to her. "Go away Logan."

"Well hello to you too." Logan smirked.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rory asked turning and facing him.

"You know you want me."

"Actually I'm sure I don't." Rory responded.

"Ouch." Tristan cut in.

"Shut up man." Logan snapped.

"Hey Rory, Logan." Paris said. She had a major crush on Logan and only Rory knew.

"Hey Paris. Go away Logan!"

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Don't you have some slut that needs you or something?"

"Nope. I cleared my morning."

"Oh I feel so special." Rory said as she walked away. "Hey Paris sorry, Logan just won't stop."

"No problem. So do you have the article?"

"Yep." Rory said looking in her bag. "Shit. I left it in my locker." Rory walked back to her locker only to find Tristan still there with some bimbo and Logan with Finn and Colin.

"Back to confess your love for me?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes baby baby!" Rory said as she got the article out of her locker.

"Wow! Our Virgin Mary isn't so Maryish after all." Tristan teased.

"I'm not a virgin." Rory replied without thinking.

"What?" Logan, Tristan, Colin, and Finn said all at once.

Once she realized what she had said her eyes widened. "Oh no" Rory whispered.

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"I g2g" Rory said quietly and walked out of the school in a blur, heading for the park that was down the street from her school, once she was there she sat down under a tree and pulled her book bag into her lap and started crying, she just let her secret slip out and now Logan, Tristan, Colin, and Finn all know, what's worse tomorrow at school, everyone will know. So she just cried. _I can't believe they know. Now everyone will be staring at me tomorrow. _She thought. Ten minutes later she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Tristan there. She got up and ran as fast as she could into the trees that surround part of the big beautiful park.

As she ran, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, too tired to get up she just laid there and continued to cry.

"Rory? Rory are you OK?" Tristan asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Go. . . .Go away!" She said into between sobs. Tristan just pulled her into his arms and held her. Rory just put her head in his shoulder and stayed put. An hour and a half later Rory had fallen asleep in the safe arms of Tristan Dugrey. Tristan picked her up gently and carried her to his car, he drove back to his house and laid her down in the big comfy family room they had on the second floor.

Tristan's house was big and beautiful. On the first floor was the society living room and kitchen and dinning room and his dad's study and a bathroom and three guest rooms. The second and third floors were more homey, the first floor was society only "don't touch anything" kind of thing.

On the second floor was a big family room that was most of the floor. It had a big screen TV and very comfy sofas, chairs, and recliners, a lot of movies and a computer. A little kitchen and a couple of book cases on the third floor was Tristan's room, his parents' room and his twin brother and sister's rooms and two more guest rooms.

Tristan's mother and father were very stern in front of society, but when society wasn't looking they were pretty good parents.

After Tristan placed Rory on the sofa, he got online and just surfed around and then made himself a sandwich and made one for Rory and placed it into the fridge in their tiny second floor kitchen.

When he was just cleaning up his mess he heard a "Where the hell am I?" come from Rory.

"You're in my house." Tristan said coming back to Rory and sitting beside her.

"Why?"

"You fell asleep in the park when you were . . ." Tristan trailed off.

"Crying. Why would you bring me to your house?"

"I don't really know where you live so." Tristan replied.

"Oh, hey I'm starving"-

"There's a sandwich for you in the fridge." Tristan stated.

"Thanks. You know you don't have to take care of me, I'm fine by myself." She said getting up and going into the kitchen getting her food.

"Hey, I was just trying to help."

"Well don't!" Rory snapped. "I don't need you to"-

"Look I was just trying to help; you don't have to get mad!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Rory just walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. And Tristan didn't care, he didn't care that she didn't have a car and could get raped or something. He just let her go. 

Rory called Jess to pick her up and take her home.

"Hey"

"Hi, sorry I had to drag you away from Lane"

"No problem." Jess replied.

When they got home Rory ran into her room and changed into faded black jeans and a t- shirt that said "Stewie" with a picture of Stewie from the _Family Guy _on it. After that she jumped in her car and drove fast through town and onto the highway headed to New York City. Only a half an hour away New York Rory was hit by a trucker who fell asleep at the wheel.

"Ms. Gilmore I have some bad news."

"What? What news?" Lorelai asked panicking.

"Rory Gilmore was in an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!**

**By the way: I broke my leg b4 so I know for a fact that the stuff Rory has is real, I know a little and that's true.**

**Twin Life #3**

"An accident?" Luke asked.

"Yes, now let's get to the hospital in New York!" Lorelai said, they were in the diner after the phone called.

"Where's my daughter!! Rory Gilmore!!" Lorelai yelled at the nurse at the nurses' station.

"Calm down ma'am. Rory Gilmore is still in surgery. You're going to have to wait."

About an hour later

"Family and Friends of Rory Gilmore." The nurse called out into the waiting room.

"Here! Where is she?" Jess asked as they walked up to the nurse.

"She just got out of surgery, she has a left fractured ankle, which we just performed surgery on, and the doctor will give you details. A broken left arm, a rather large cut on the right side of her face; a couple of cuts and dashes that are on her legs, but she's in room 341 and she's still asleep from the surgery. Don't try and wake her up, because she won't. The doctor will help you when she comes to check out Rory, and wake her up later." The nurse walked away to help other patients' family.

They walked to room 341 and Rory was lying in a hospital bed with two blue casts on her left arm and her left ankle and a large bandage on her face.

"Oh My God!!" Lorelai said and walked over to her daughter taking her hand.

"Hello I'm Dr. Royal."

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother."

"Well, I'm guessing the nurse told you, Rory was in surgery, we were operating on her left ankle?"

"Yes. Why?"

"OK, well in her leg, there was to bones that connect to her ankle. Now in the crash she fractured it. And there was a small gap between the two broken bones. In surgery we closed the gap."

"OK, is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes, she will have to wear her casts for a month, then a walking cast and then physical therapy."

"OK, can we take her home?"

"We would like to keep her over night just in case."

"OK, well; thank you"

"No problem its time to wake her up, so please step out of the room." The Doctor said and went to Rory and switched the sleeping meds, to water in her IV.

"Where am I?" Rory asked sleepily.

"In the hospital, dear you were in a car accident."

"Where's my mom?" Rory asked, awake now.

"She's coming, hold on all get her." Then the Doctor left.

"Hi sweetie, how you doing?"

"I don't know I'm fine I guess."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. But I want coffee."

"No!" Luke cut in.

"Yes! Luke, she's in a hospital bed in two casts, give her coffee." Lorelai demanded.

"Fine." And Luke left the room.

"So, why were you driving to New York."

"I slipped, Mom Logan knows."


	4. Chapter 4

**SMALL CHANGE: RORY HAS A JOURNAL, AND IT WILL PLAY A SMALL PART IN THE STORY AFTER NICK RORY GOT A JOURNAL. **

**Twin Life #4 **

The Next Day-

"OK so you have your journal, remote, books, junk food, coffee, water, soda and yogurt"-

"Yogurt?"

"Luke wants you to eat it, but I can throw it out the window for you?" Lorelai suggested.

"No, I'll eat it, I guess."

"OK where's that bell?"

"Mom, I'm fine OK? I have a wheelchair and I can do my stuff, by myself."

"You sure? Because I can get Jess to sleep in here to tonight?"

"I will be fine Mom." Rory said quite annoyed by her mother.

"OK OK I'm going. Gosh, don't push."

"Night."

"Night."

Rory got out her journal and started writing, only matters concerning, Nick go into the journal.

_I was in a car accident, because I slipped and now Logan, Tristan, Finn, and Colin know my secret. Well, I guess they don't know I was raped, but I know Logan is gonna wanna know who. So, when I slipped I left school, walked to a park. And found a nice tree to sit under. But then Tristan popped out of no where and tried to comfort me. I can't believe him. Can't he see I left because of him, and the others? In other freaking words: I hate you, go away! But noooo he had to try and be the hero! GOD! Do after Tristan found me, I just cried but I guess I fell asleep because I woke up in Tristan's family room. I bet he doesn't even care about me; he just was to be the hero. I bet he thinks I'll let him have me now, because he supposedly helped me out. Yeah right, and Jess is marrying Taylor. I will need talk to him again; it was his fault I was in an accident! Because I got mad at him, for trying to be the hero that I don't need. So I left got in my car and drove to New York, where I got in the accident. Night. _

Morning-

Rory was trying her hardest to get into her wheel chair, which is hard to do in two casts. Once she got in her wheelchair she went to the bathroom, (there's one downstairs and upstairs.) she got there and her wheelchair wouldn't fit into the bathroom, so she have to hop into the bathroom. (I actually to do that, I broke my leg, too. But I'm not telling how, its stupid.)

"Oh my God!! My parents!!" was heard loudly from upstairs. Rory could hear footsteps running down the stairs. "I can't believe this!!!"

"I thought they were vacation?" Luke said in the kitchen.

"I still have to call them."

"Hi Mom."

"_Hello Lorelai, how nice of you to call."_

"Actually, Mom there's something I have to tell you."

"_What?" _ Emily asked panicked now.

"Rory was in a car accident."

"_A CAR ACCIDENT! Is she OK?" _

"She has a broke arm, a broke leg, and large cut on her face."

"_Oh my god! When did this happen?"_

"Yesterday."

"_Why did you call us yesterday!!!?!!?!" _

"Do not get mad at me mom! My kid was in a car accident! I just I was a little preoccupied making sure my kid was OK."

"_Well where is she?" _

"At home mom Oh I got to go. Rory's up."

"_OK, if Rory wants to stay home, I can got her homework, is she going to be staying home?" _

"Um Rory do you want to stay home, for a while and have grandma bring you your homework?"

"Yes please." Rory said from her wheelchair at the kitchen table.

"OK mom yes please do that. OK . . . bye bye." After hanging up.

"Hey Rory, you OK?"

"Ya. Where's Jess?"

"School."

"Oh yeah well I'm gonna get back to bed. I'll call if I need something." Rory said wheeling into her room.

"OK sweets," Lorelai got up and got herself other cup of coffee, and Luke freaked. Rory could hear them and smiled closing her eyes and falling asleep.

When Rory woke up there was a note on her forehead and it read: _Hey babe, I got you Al's it's in the fridge I'm at work. Love ya. _Rory got in her wheelchair and wheeled into the kitchen, getting her food she ate then read. Meanwhile at school;

"Hey Jess, where Rory?" Logan asked they were in 1st period and everybody knew about Rory, Logan's doing. And at the moment Jess was ignoring. "Jess, where is she?" 

"Go to Hell." Jess said and continued on his book. After that Logan stopped. The day continue and everyone was wondering where Rory was. Everyone wanted to know who, because for the last, two years Logan's been after her, then all of a suddenly they find out she's not a virgin; I guess that's a big deal.

"Jess where's Rory?" Tristan asked. He was mad at her, but he still cared about her.

"She's at home, probably crying." Jess looked up as he that.

"Crying?"

"Crying." Jess conformed.

"Why is she crying?" 

"Because she's sad."

"Jess! Just tell me."

"She slipped, now the whole school knows and she knows that, so she's sad, dumb ass." Jess murmured.

"OK, what's the big deal?"

"She slipped; she didn't want you or any of the school to know. This is like her worst nightmare. This is worst than when Dad could away her coffee, so if you down mind beat it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, for all the mistakes I made last chapter. I was really tired. **

**Twin Life#5 **

Rory was in her room, watching a movie, on the DVD player, Lorelai brought in for her. When there was a knock at the door. Rory got into her wheelchair and got to the front door. When she opened the door she saw roses, white and red roses in a vase with a little note that said: _I'm Sorry. _ Rory smiled and picked them up wheeling back into the house. Setting them onto her desk she picked up the phone and called Tristan.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi, it's Rory."

"_Do you like them?"_

"Yea, thank you."

"_I'm glad. Why weren't you at school today?"_

"I kinda got in a car accident yesterday." Rory said quietly.

"_A car accident!?!?!" _ Tristan yelled into the phone.

"Yea."

"_Why didn't anyone call me?" _

"Because I didn't think you'd care." Rory said while serving herself more coffee.

"_Of course I'd care." _

"Well, I didn't think so, because of the way things were at your house."

"_Even then, I would care." _

"Sorry."

"_So, how bad are your injuries?" _

"Broke left leg and arm and a large cut on my face."

"_Ouch, you gonna be OK?"_

"I guess I'll have to be."

"_Are you coming back to school soon?" _

"I don't know, don't you think it'll be hard. I have to be in a wheelchair."

"_So? I'll push you around."_

"What about Logan?"

"_Ignore him." _

"OK, I'll go but you have to buy me coffee all day long."

"_Deal"_

"Later Tristan"

"_Later"_

After hanging up the phone Rory finished watching her movie.

The Next Day-

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Lorelai asked as she helped her daughter get ready for school.

"Yes. I made a deal with Tristan, I go to school, he buys me coffee all day long."

"Oh my god, that's gonna cost a fortune. Good thing he's rich."

"Yep, Jess!" Rory yelled.

"I'm coming, let's go." Jess said walking into her room.

When the got to school everyone was staring at them for two reason: _Why is she in a wheelchair? _And: _Who got her? _

"STOP STARING!" Jess shouted into the hallway and some people stopped.

"Hello Rory." Logan said walking up with Colin and Finn in tow.

"Go away Logan!" Jess said before Rory could get a word out of her mouth.

"No. I want to know what happened. Why are you in two casts?" Rory didn't reply. She just sat there, waiting for Jess to get her books from her locker. She was going to ignore Logan; she didn't have the energy to argue. So she didn't.

"Hey Rory" Paris said walking by.

"Hi Paris" Rory waved.

"Let's go Jess" Rory complained.

"OK OK I'm done geez" Jess said as he started pushing Rory, when Logan got in their path. "Move it!" Jess demanded

"Not until you tell me what happened?" Logan said not moving a muscle.

"Why would you care?" Rory cut in.

Logan said nothing.

"Exactly" Rory said proudly. "Can we go Jess?"

"You got it, bye Logan." Jess said walking by Logan, Colin, and Finn and to class.

"Thanks" Rory said quietly.

Jess smirked. "No problem." When they arrived at their class everyone stared at them. "Take a picture already." Jess said loudly.

When class was over Jess pushed her to her locker, and Tristan was there was about 8 or 9 cups. "YAY! Coffee!" Rory said as she raised for a cup.

"Your welcome. You OK?" Tristan asked.

"I'm OK I guess. Somebody didn't bring me my coffee this morning." Rory said pointedly looking at Tristan.

"I was a little preoccupied."

"You mean with a girl."

"Maybe." Tristan said. Rory just smirked.

"Let's go to class." Rory said.

"Do we have to?" Tristan whined pushing Rory.

"Yes, let's go."

"Fine"


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Life #6 **

Two days later: Friday

Chilton-

"So you have to go, you can't get out of it?" Tristan said pushing Rory down the hallway.

"Yes. Even if I could I wouldn't, my Mom would kill me for leaving her with my Grandma, even with Jess there." Rory replied.

"OK OK, how about Saturday night we have a movie night."

"Sure, what movie?" 

"Probably _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_."

"Yay! Don't forget to get the junk food, ice cream, and candy." Rory listed.

"I won't, I've been to enough of these things to know what to get." Tristan said stopping at Rory's locker. "What books do you need?"

"English, French, and history." Rory handed her book bag to Tristan and he filled and emptied it with the right books.

Logan started walking up but before he got within 3 feet of Rory, Tristan moved in front of him. "Excuse me buddy, I want to talk to Rory." Logan said rudely.

"Why?"

"None of your business! Move it!" Logan demanded trying to get past Tristan.

"No. What do you want?" Tristan said moving in front of Logan when he moved trying to get around Tristan.

"I want to talk to Rory."

"Not gonna happen." Tristan then starting pushing Rory to her next class. Logan followed them.

"Hey Rory."

"What do you want dickhead?" Rory said looking at Logan.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out Saturday night?"

"I do but not with you."

"Come on it'll be fun. We'll have dinner and go to a movie, and then I'll take you home. Very innocent little date."

"No."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Dude she said no." Tristan said tired of dealing with Logan. Logan just walked away fuming.

"Thanks." Rory said once they were in the classroom.

"No problem." Tristan smiled. Tristan liked Rory, but he didn't want to scare her away. He would tease her, but he didn't want to get her in bed, he was just having some fun. Logan took it too far.

After school Jess drove Rory home to get ready for dinner.

Four weeks later- Saturday 11:00 a.m.

"How have you been feeling?" the Doctor said.

"Fine, a little been of pain but I'm fine." Rory answered excited she was getting her casts off today.

"Good, now let's get these casts off, what are you going to do when you get out of here?" the doctor asked getting the casts off.

"Probably go take a shower and shave my legs." Rory said truthfully.

The Doctor laughed "I probably would too. Now you will have to walk slowly, your muscles are weak. Be careful." The Doctor said and left.

"Let's get out of here!" Lorelai said walking out of the doctor's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I'M GOING ON VACTION, BE BACK ON SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Twin Life #7**

"Hey Rory let's go we're gonna be late for work . . . again." Jess yelled knocking on her door.

"OK OK I'm coming." It was Sunday, and Rory was still getting used to walking. They had to work in the diner today. Rory came running out of her room and to the diner with Jess behind her, Luke hated when they were late.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory yelled when she got to the diner, somebody was waiting for her.

"I wanted to talk to you Rory." Logan Huntzberger was sitting at the counter at Luke's waiting for Rory.

"Get out! Logan I don't want to talk to you!" Rory said angrily. Logan wanted to claim her, his own.

"Come on Rory, let's talk. I wanna hang out with you." Logan said as Rory walked behind the counter to start working.

"No." Rory simply said as she walked to a table and started taking orders.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a jerk, because you just want to use me to help your ego."

Logan said nothing; he just sat there staring at the counter.

"That's what I thought." Rory said nodding slowly. After that Logan left. _He was never going to give up, just like Nick._ Rory thought.

FLASH BACK- 

Rory was reading in the cafeteria, it was lunch break, and Nick walked up to her. 

"Hi Rory, do you think we could go out tonight?" Nick asked. Rory sighed, this was the fourth time this week, that he has asked her out. 

"No, Nick just like the last you asked me no, please just leave me alone." She replied. 

END FLASH BACK-

After work, Rory walked up to Luke's old apartment.

On Jess's side (in the show) was a pool table, the kitchen was filled with junk food. And there was a large screen TV with tons of movies. Of course there was a stereo with stacks and stacks of CDs next to it.

"Oh my God!!!" Rory said loudly when she entered the room Lane and Jess were making out. When they hear Rory's voice they pulled away quickly.

"What, you don't knock?" Jess said sarcastically getting up and getting a soda.

"Hey Rory." Lane said while covering her mouth with her hand embarrassed, and blushing.

"Somebody's blushing" Rory said in a teasing voice, while she sat down on the sofa.

"I am not!" Lane replied quickly getting up and going to the stereo and changing the CD just to have something to do.

"I don't get why you're embarrassed, I've caught you guys before." Rory said.

"Why are you up here anyway? You never come up here." Lane said.

"How do you know I never come up here?" Rory asked curiously with a knowing smile on her face. Lane looked down and blushed even more, if that were possibly. Rory noticed this and said "I hope you at least use protection."

"Ha ha! Very funny!" Lane said dryly.

"I try. So, other then making out what have you guys been going?"

"Movies." Jess said going to Lane, who was still standing by the CDs and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"OK that's my cue. Later guys." Rory got up and left waving on her way out. She didn't get a respond. Rory walked down the stairs and out the door, walking towards the bridge. When Rory was 7 she joined gymnastics so she's a little athletic and she sometimes climbs the trees by the bridge, and read in them.

-Later that day-

Rory was back, home finishing her homework, when her cell phone starting ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rory, it's your Grandmother." Emily Gilmore's voice came through the phone. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said in a society voice. "How are you?"

"Good, now, I'm calling to tell you that we got you a new car, your old one was totally wrecked, and so we got rid of it." Rory tensed up, her favorite coffee thermos was in her car. "We have all your belonging from the car here, so when you come for Friday night dinner you can take your stuff." Rory blew a sigh of relief.

"OK, thanks Grandma" Rory said happy that her thermos was safe. It had dancing coffee mugs on it.

"Your welcome, bye Rory." Rory put the phone down and she continued on her homework until Lorelai, Luke and Jess came home.


	8. AN SOOO SORRY!

**I'M GETTING MY CAST OFF THURSDAY!!!!!**

**Suggestions are welcome, I'm having major writer's block!**


	9. Chapter 8

**MY CAST IS OFF!!!! But now I have a walking cast, but I'm still happy!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALSO MY BIRTHDAY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Twin Life #8**

When Jess, Luke, and Lorelai came home, they had pizza and afterward everyone went to bed. Monday was going to be interesting, Rory Gilmore out of her casts, that thought made Rory smile.

"_Come on, lets go in the tent and I'll show you." Nick suggested, getting up and offering a hand to Rory. _

"_Actually, Nick . . . . . I- I'm not quite ready, to lose my virginity. I'm sorry." Rory said._

"_Well, I guess that's too bad." _

"_What?" _

_Nick didn't say anything else. He just grabbed Rory by the wrists tightly and pulls her up so he could have more control over her body. _

"_Nick! Stop it! Let me go! I don't want this. Nick!"_

"_She said stop Nick." A voice said standing in front of them was Tristan Dugrey._

"_What do you want?" Nick asked tightening his grip on Rory's wrists. Tristan just walked out to Nick and started punching him and kicking him. After Nick was unconscious Tristan went to Rory and wrapped his arms around her, he saved her. _

"GET UP RORY!" Luke shouted and threw the blankets off of her.

"Never!" Rory shouted back. She just wanted to get back to her dream, the perfect dream.

"NO NOW! COME ON!" Lorelai shouted standing by Luke.

"Mom? How can you be up before me?" Rory asked confused sitting up.

"I know it scared me too, but then I saw the coffee and got distracted."

"Of course you did, I'm going back to my dream nighty nighty," And Rory laid back down in attempts to go back to sleep.

"RORY GET UP!" Luke yelled again. When she didn't move Luke went and got a cup of cold water walking back to Rory, while Lorelai got the camera amused. Luke dropped the water on her and she screamed and jumped up.

"OH MY GOD!" Rory said walking to her closet and pulling out her uniform walking out of her room and towards the bathroom. Jess was sitting at the kitchen table reading, and waiting for Rory.

"I'm gonna leave without you if you don't hurry up!" Jess shouted but Rory wasn't listening she was in the shower thinking about her dream. _Does this mean I like Tristan? No, it can't I don't like him. It was just a dream, I mean what are the chances he likes me back . . . slim to none. He just wants to be friends. _ Rory sighed _this was useless_; _he would never like someone like me. Someone who was raped, someone who is damage goods. _ That last thought made a few tears fall from Rory's eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and got out of the shower and finished getting ready.

"Took you long enough. Let's go." Jess said getting up and grabbing his book bag.

"K, bye Dad, Mom" Rory waved and followed Jess out of the room and to his car.

"I want my car back." Rory complained on the way to school.

"You'll get it back, Friday."

"But I want my car Nooowwwww" Rory whined as they pulled up to school. As soon as they parked Rory got really nervous, because her dream was a little weird, maybe she liked Tristan but she was still confused. _How do I act around him?_ She thought.

They got out of the car and walked into school, people staring at them. When they got to their lockers Logan was there with Finn and Colin.

"Hey Rory." Finn said

"Hey Finn, Colin, asshole." Rory said getting into her locker.

"Rory." Colin waved. When Rory was done, she headed to class, Logan following her.

"Go away Logan." Rory turned around suddenly and now they were standing face to face.

"No." Rory just turned and walked away. At lunch Rory was walking down the hall and two arms came out of no-where and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"What the"- Rory was cut off by someone's lips on hers. After a while they broke apart.

"Finn?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Twin Life #9**

"Finn?" Rory asked confused.

"Hi." Finn replied

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rory asked calmly.

"Nothing. I- I just . . . . . like you I guess." Finn stammered looking down.

"Oh, well next time don't yank me into a room and kiss me." Rory said opening the door and walking out a little confused and surprised. _Damn you mother and your good looking genes._ She thought. When she got to the lunchroom people starting whispering. She walked over to where Tristan, Jess, and Paris were eating. When she sat down they stared at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your lips are swollen." Paris stated. Rory covered her mouth. _Oh crap, here we go. _

"Who were you making out with?" Jess said teasingly.

"No one." Rory said harshly. She didn't want to talk about how she was practically sexually harassed.

"Oh really, your lips say otherwise." Tristan added amused.

"Oh so, are they talking to you now." Again harsh. After that she ignored Tristan. Her nervousness was replaced by angry.

"Jeez we're just teasing."

"Well don't you guys don't know the whole story." Just after she finished her sentence Finn, Logan, and Colin busted into the lunchroom. And Finn screamed.

"I JUST KISSED THE MARY!" The whispering got louder.

"Oh my God!" Rory whispered. She was turning red with angry. She felt like she could punch someone.

"You kissed Finn?" "But why?" Jess and Paris asked.

"Hold on guys." Rory got up and walked angrily over to Finn, Logan, and Colin. She stood in front of Finn. "WHY DON'T YOU FINSH YOUR LITTLE STORY, NO I DIDN'T KISS YOU! YOU YANKED ME INTO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET AND KISS ME! I DIDN'T KISS YOU BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed and ended her little speech with a hard slap to Finn's face. After that she stormed out of the lunchroom. The whispering got even louder if that was possible.

"Wow." Tristan said.

"He pulled her in a room and kissed her." Jess stated before he got up stormed over to Finn and punched him in the nose. After that he punched again and again until Logan and Colin pulled Jess off Finn. "FUCKER!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" Jess yelled and then stormed down the hall after Rory.

**Meanwhile . . . . . **

(Same park where she was raped)

Rory stormed out and walked to the park. She walked into the area where she was raped. She remembered because it was an area by a pine tree, the only pine tree in the park. She sat down and curled up into a ball and started crying. She never told anyone where she was raped. So they think she was raped in a hotel.

Jess walked around looking for her but never found her going back to school and to Paris and Tristan at Paris's locker.

"Hey." He said causally

"Where's Rory?" Tristan said concerned.

"I couldn't find her."

"Then let's go!" Paris and Tristan said together walking to the exit to find Rory.


	11. Chapter 10

**I just started high school so I've been busy, but no need to worry I'll never forget to update. And my walking cast is off but now I'm going to physical therapy! Its torture! But whatever! Enjoy! **

**Twin Life #10**

"Where would she go? She hates Hartford, and she doesn't have a car. She has to be close." Paris said as they walked around.

"Would she go to her grandparents?" Tristan said Jess. Jess gave him a pointed look, "Right that's crazy."

"What about that park?" Paris asked, "The one down the road?"

"Yeah, let's check there." Tristan said as they started to go to the park into search of Rory.

**Meanwhile . . . . **

After awhile Rory stopped crying and walked back to school and into the bathroom, washing her face and hands.

Why did every bad guy pick her? What did she do to deserve this? This was her life, no matter what; she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and walked to the library.

"We're circled the park twice she not here." Jess said tired and worried. He knows Rory was weak when Nick was brought up or boys in general, she wasn't really weak, it was like the boys' category is a touchy subject to bring up.

"Maybe she went back to school." Tristan said panting, instead of walking around the park in search for Rory, he ran.


	12. AN IN NEED OF BETA!

**I need a beta!!! I'm having the hardest time with my story! So please if you want to be my beta put it in your review! Thx! **


End file.
